Lucky lake
by Matomeyaku
Summary: can a lake truly be lucky. can it help Naruto. well read to find out.


**Lucky lake**

My deep blue eyes are set on this. Beautiful girl. Watching her, twisting moving in unique ways. She dances as if she was in heaven.

The lake showing her reflection. Dark blue-ish hair, perfect stands, twist turn. She move through space as if she controls it.

I am watching afar. Wishing I could dance. Only if I could dance may things be different.

She is fill with happiness, pride, and joy. But why is she alone? She wanted me to met her here. For what reason?

I take a long walk down this trial things going threw my mind. The first time we met. We were sitting in class. She would watch me as if I was going to do something spectacular.

The time I asked her out. Her beautiful face brighten up. Our first date at the ramen shop.

I got down this long trail to met her face. Emotions raging. Watching her dance. She cant see me. Her irises are closed.

Her body mad a perfect circle then a sway to the left then the right. She continued to move until she hit my foot.

"oo.. So.. Sor. Sorry Naruto." the girl said as she looked deep into his blue eyes.

"it is ok Hinata. Why you call me down here?" Naruto said looking back into her eyes

"wel.. Well it was because of.. Of the mission you have. the one you told me about." Hinata stuttered

"what about my mission Hinata." Naruto said

"wel.. Well your mission you said you have to leave for a long time." she said as she turn her head down

"the mission I will have to leave I told you this already. What is wrong?" Naruto said as he had a confused look on his face

"it's just."

"just what?"

"it's just I don't want you to leave." Hinata finally got out

"I would never leave you. I will be back." Naruto said

"I know but you don't know when you are coming back." Hinata felt a tear form in her eye

"sorry Hinata I don't know when I am coming back." Naruto tiled her chain upwards to met her face to face

"that… that is why." she stuttered again

"why what?" he asked

"I called you up here." she started to cry the tears running down her cheeks

"yes?" he wipe up her tears

"I wanted to spend more time with you before you leave." she look into his eyes. Her eye where red from crying.

"Hinata you didn't have to call me way up here. If you wanted to spend time with me we could have gone to a nice place or to one of our houses." he hugged her. Held her into his arms

_I love you Naruto-kun._

She stay in her arms for a while and start to talk.

"Naruto will… will you dance with me?" she whispered

"But… but… but I don't know how to dance." he whispered back

"it's ok I could teach you" she replied

"first you put you hands on my waist." as she said that Naruto did and her cheeks turn red

She put her arms around his neck, and they start to dance.

"sorry." Naruto said as he step onto her foot

"it's ok." she said really soft

"I will be here Hinata. I glad you asked me to come all the way out here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." he whispered

She rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto, can you just drop the mission." she softly spoke

Naruto didn't answer that question. But looked at the lake. Watching there reflection dance. a perfect couple dancing. two people i know swaying. moving. the moon light glazing over them.

_I will remember this for the rest of my life._

"I don't know. I might not be able to Hinata." he replied

Hinata start to cry again. Getting Naruto shirt wet.

"it is ok Hinata you don't have to cry. I told you I would be back." he try to comfort her.

"I don't want to be here alone. Why can't I come with you?" she said as she was still crying

"because it is dangerous. That why I am being sent on it. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto replied

"but if you leave you are going to hurt me." she was weeping

"I am sorry I will try my best to find a way out of it." he said

"o… ok" She said

"Hinata." he said softly

"Yes?" she said

"I love you." he whispered in her hear

She stood there for a min and said.

"I… I love you too Naruto-kun." she looked at his blue eyes again

Naruto slowly leaned in. and Hinata leaned in.

As there lips met it started to rain.

They where soaked. But they didn't care. There first kiss was the impotents at the moment. They finally release. But where stun at what they did, there first kiss. Both blushing.

"I will stay here Hinata. I wont go on my mission." he softly said

Hinata put her head back on his chest and they started to dance in the rain. Each step splashing water on him.

_The lake. You help me do this. You started the rain. Lucky lake._

Naruto was thinking as he saw what he thought was his reflection in the disrupted water. He saw the future. How he could get out of doing his mission. What he was going to do that day with Hinata.

They danced there. Hinata lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"you learned how to dance." she said

"thank you. For teaching me Hinata." he said

"I love you. Naruto." she said again

"I love you too. Hinata." he said as he look at the lake again

_I didn't learn how to dance. You helped me. You knew we were going to be here. But how your only a lake. Maybe a lake of many thing. But anyways thanks. Lucky lake._


End file.
